As Hell Break Loose
by bellestone
Summary: I am a demon and nothing more. I do not need affection, for I feel nothing myself. I do not feel love, as I cannot do so.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm cold, Sebastian." Ciel said while lying on his bed, below the mountain of blankets. He looked up at his butler expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Young master, your fever has not subsided yet. Do you want me to light the fireplace for you, my lord?" Sebastian asked with a worried look on his face. A sickly master would disrupt his schedule and this is not a favorable thing at all. Ciel shook his head slightly at his butler who was watching him at the edge of his bed.

"Some hot milk with honey, perhaps?" Sebastian enquired. Ciel shook his head again. What a child, Sebastian thought to himself. "I'm not in the mood for one."

"A hot water bottle maybe?" Sebastian asked again. Ciel shook his head, this time his cheeks slightly flushed from all that head movement, or maybe it was the fever, or maybe both.

Sebastian sighed. "Well, what it is that you desire, my lord?"

"Think of something yourself, Sebastian." Ciel replied carelessly with half closed eyelids while facing the window, already drowsy despite his complaints of the chill.

"Be creative." The young earl said again, with a slight smirk on his face. It was one of those days where the earl feel like taunting his butler, disrupting his schedule and doing all possible things to annoy his butler.

"Very well then. I'm left with no other choices, young master." Ciel could sense a hint of mischief in the demon's voice. And with that, Sebastian blew out the flames of candles on the candelabra, shadowing the room in darkness. The butler took off his long tail coat and his waistcoat and placed them neatly on the bedside table, not forgetting to take off his shoes before climbing up the bed, laying next to his master. The child's body stiffened up at the close proximity between him and his butler. Sebastian was not going to get away from this, Ciel thought to himself while lying with his back faced to his butler.

The demon's eyes shone brightly in the now darkened room.

"What do you think you are doing, Sebastian?!" Ciel turned around and faced his butler with a glare on his face.

"I am merely following your orders, young master. With this, I can easily share my body heat and warm you up instantly. Isn't this what you wanted all this while?" Ciel was not sure what the demon meant by what he wanted all this while. Sharing a bed with him and it was Sebastian of all the demons. Not that Ciel knows any other demons like him though.

Sebastian waited for his little master to be filled with rage and trash around soon. Maybe a slap or two on his face. A kick here and there. And the demon would only enjoy the show presented to him with so much of an amusement. After all, Ciel had been tormenting him all this while, and a little revenge every now and then would be fair.

_Though, wasn't getting to eat him soon is fair enough?_ A part of him told himself. The demon brushed that thought away. Sometimes he couldn't help but be too logical and rational.

Meanwhile, the demon showed little care about his master's well-being as no one should ever agitate the sick. The demon knew that humans are fragile and can be easily broken, and he wondered how Ciel would look like when he is.

_Soon._

His eyes glowed a little bit more than usual at that thought of it.

Ciel looked at his reflection from the window. The glow of Sebastian's eyes were visible to him but it did not frighten him the least bit at all. In fact, he did not give a damn about the demon beside him.

Contrast to what the demon had thought of, Ciel did not trash around or even kick up a fuss. In fact, the young master turned around and nestled into his butler's chest. Too tired to fight and argue anymore, he fell asleep instantly beside the butler.

_Brat._

The demon frowned a little while looking at Ciel as the opportunity to watch a show slipped away like a slithering snake.

_Shall I cut him up a little? _

Sebastian continued staring at Ciel while pondering that evil thought.

_No. Too much trouble. Ciel would wake up._

The demon finally had a moment of peace after a long day and was starting to enjoy his private moments. Waking the brat up would be the least thing he desired right now. He sighed in contentment and relaxed while one hand was stroking the young one's hair. It felt soft and fluffy against his palm so he continued playing with the earl's hair. It somehow felt better than a cat's fur, he concluded to himself, and Ciel's porcelain skin is not bad too. Honestly, the boy looked angelic when he was sleeping and even innocent.

Ciel unconsciously inched closer to Sebastian, trying to feed off the body heat of the demon.

_Well, a sleeping Ciel is not such a turn off after all. So very much better than the usual one._

Very well then. The demon wrapped his arms around Ciel and decided that he would play angel for the night, since Ciel look rather pleasing to the eyes at that very moment.

He closed his eyes and inhaled in the earl's scent, and thought that he rather enjoyed that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell was that all about?!_

The young earl seem to have nothing in his mind but slightly panicked thoughts about events that happened the night before while staring at his butler who seemed to be talking a bunch of drivels in front of him while holding a book.

Although the earl's face remained neutral and it actually seemed like he was paying attention to what was spoken to him by his demon butler, he was feeling the exact opposite inside.

_How revolting it is, to share a bed with that demon._

The boy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at his butler turned tutor while a hand automatically flipped the page of his book in front of him, just like what the tutor had done to his own copy of book.

His eyes rested on his butler's spectacles and thought that the demon looked absolutely ridiculous with it.

_How unsightly._

The young earl looked into his butler's deep red eyes while one hand scribbled whatever he felt like scribbling onto his book as if he was paying the utmost attention to his tutor. What were they learning again anyway?

_How could anyone not know about him being a demon?_

Those eyes seemed to remind him the unfortunate events of last night which made the earl feel like flipping the table onto his butler or throw a book at his face and leave a deep gash there. He preferred the latter, since he did not even had the strength carry out the first task.

_Humans could not possibly have red eyes like those of a devil._

The demon's body felt hot against his back.

_Could someone just realize that already?_

The earl secretly hoped that everyone would know about his butler's little secret and burned him on the stake like what had been done to witches before.

Not that it would be effective on him.

Sebastian pressed against his back, mouth nearing the earl's right ear with a hand firmly on his left shoulder.

"Young master."

"Waah!" Ciel shouted at his name being called by Sebastian and turned to look at him, somewhat shocked that Sebastian was no longer in front of his eyes which only seemed like seconds ago. The earl also couldn't help feeling how Sebastian's body was pressed against his back, emanating a little too much heat for his body to take on.

The butler slapped at his young master's head, giving him a smile that showed the little patience he had left.

"Young master, if you do not have any intent of learning at all, I do hope that you would tell me that earlier for I have better things to do during the time which have been wasted by your zero effort into studying. After all, you have been doing _nothing _for the whole past hour except for staring at me. Do you perhaps, wish to say something to me?" Sebastian enquired while looking the young boy in front of him, his smile still plastered onto his face.

_Say it, say it, say it._

_Say it, dammit!_

Ciel wanted so much to berate his butler for his behaviour last night which had left a deep impact on him. Not that they did anything improper anyway, but it somehow felt wrong in many other ways. He just couldn't seem to identify what was wrong with it.

"I..uh.." It was nerve wrecking.

_What if Sebastian mocks him for being so sensitive? Like a little lady._

The boy's neck felt hot. Yes, something like that should never have bothered him at all. They were just sleeping.

_Demons do not sleep._

It was not improper, but it definitely felt weird. Like something private had happened.

Yes, definitely. Not that Sebastian should know about it. Sebastian should never do that again, as he should know his place as a servant. And not try to toy with him or try to do anything tricky.

"Young master?"

"Those spectacles look absolutely hideous on you." Ciel said suddenly.

_What?_

No! That was not what he meant!

"Young mas-"

"Sebastian, I do hope that you know your place as a servant in this household. Try to do anything cheeky again when I'm in a vulnerable state and I swear you will suffer the consequences dearly." The boy glared at his butler.

Without waiting for a reply, Ciel Phantomhive walked out of the study room


End file.
